guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Greatest Snowman Ever Made
Greatest Snowman Ever Made, The Overview Summary #Speak to Joy, priestess of Dwayna, and learn how to aid the goddess of light and turn the tide of winter. For the children. #Make Scrappy happy. #Ask around for 2 pieces of coal... There must be some out there somewhere. #Ask around for a pipe made out of corncob or some other material... There must be one out there somewhere. #Ask around for some a magical hat... There must be one out there somewhere. #Return to Scrappy Jhim and help him make the biggest snowman ever. #Take back Nebo Village for Dwayna! Destroy the Grentches and Humbugs. You have 17 groups remaining. #See Joy for your reward. Obtained from :Old Nickoles in Lion's Arch Requirements :None Reward :*5,000 XP :*Gingerbread Shield ::Armor: 8 :*Gingerbread Focus ::Energy +5 Dialogue :"It is that time of year again. A time of decision and division. Wintersday, the season during which two of the gods compete to see which of them will dominate the next year, and whether winter will continue to reign over the land. During the first snow, children build snowmen to show their support for Dwayna, the goddess of light, air, and warmth. These snowmen, the Brrrls, are symbols of their innocence and belief in all that is warm and bright. The Brrrls keep the servants of Grenth, the cold and bitter Grentches, at bay during these chilly times. :''A priestess of Dwayna named Joy has appeared in Lion's Arch. This winter has been the coldest in years, and Dwayna needs all the support she can get to ensure spring arrives on schedule. You should speak with Joy and show your support for Dwayna by building a snowman of your own, one far stronger than the average Brrrl. Go, hero, and save Wintersday. For the children! For the children, I say!" :Accept: "Snow problem, I'll do it. For the children!" :Reject: "Snow way, I'm with Grenth on this one." Intermediate Dialogue (Joy) :"It fills my heart with gladness to see children all over Tyria building snowmen to protect them against the servants of Grenth, and showing their support for Dwayna. Grenth's servants, the Grentches, are sour creatures with tiny hearts and bitter, joyless souls. The snowmen, on the other hand, become heroic Brrls, blessed by Dwayna and empowered to keep the Grentches at bay. And sometimes, with the right magic and the right ingredients, a snowman becomes something even more special. :You wish to make the most powerful kind of a snowman? Well, then, you will need a few simple magical ingredients first, as well as a child to provide the most important component...a wish. :I suggest you seek out Scrappy Jhim, a child who needs some cheering up. Nothing would make him happier than helping you build the biggest and best snowman ever. For the children!" Intermediate Dialogue (Scrappy Jhim) :"Hi, I'm Jhim. Everyone calls me Scrappy, though, on account of me being so small. I'm from Nebo Village. It didn't snow snow much there this year, so my older brothers and I came to Lion's Arch to make snowmen. That's what I thought, at least. Then we got here and they told me I'm not big enough to help them make a snowman! So they went off with their friends, and left me here to play with a stupid button. A button! I mean, what kind of fun is a button? :But I have an idea. This button could become part of the biggest snowman ever! I just need a few more parts...two pieces of coal for the eyes, this button I've already got will make the nose, and then we add a corncob pipe and a magical hat, for the extra style. Please find some magic coal. Ask around for it. It's gonna be out there somewhere!" Intermediate Dialogue (Vanguard Kyle) :"Snow in Ascalon City! Who could have thought? This Wintersday gift from Grenth should slow the Charr advance for sure. :You say you need two pieces of coal, eh? Yes, nothing like coal to warm the stove or give a snowman the magical power of sight. I think I can help you. I don't know if it's normal coal, in fact I daresay it isn't, but I have these two magical pieces right here. Some kind of Titan demons dropped them when some hero or other defeated them a while back. I thought they'd make a good souvenir, but they're literally burning a hole in my pocket. Consider them my Wintersday gift to you. For the children." Intermediate Dialogue (King Jalis) :"Some winter, eh? Even a dwarf needs a little something extra to stay warm this year. Take this pipe, for example. You may think its a mere corncob, but...well, let me tell you a heartwarming Wintersday tale. Surely you have heard of the mighty frost giant, Gorgash? No? Why, fifty hands high and twenty kegs wide he stood! The very mountains trembled beneath him. I was a bit more spry and light-footed in my younger days, so when Gorgash threatened my village, I took up my hammer like any stout young dwarf would and beat him to a pulp. And then...and this is the heartwarming part...I made this pipe out of his bones! A touching story, eh? Well, this Wintersday sseason reminds me of those years long past. You say you need a pipe. Hmm. Though it would be a shame to part with it, I can think of few humans more deserving. You have done much for the Deldrimor Dwarves. Please, take this magic pipe as a gift. For the children." Intermediate Dialogue (Magi Malaquire) :"I see that Grenth has gained quite the foothold this season. Snow in Kryta, snow in Ascalon CIty. Why, it wouldn't surprise me to find the Tomb of the Primeval Kings frozen shut...and that's in the middle of the Crystal Desert! So you're helping a little boy make a snowman? And you're doing this for free? Well, I won't tell you your business, but maybe I can help. You're going to need a special hat, and I think I have just this thing. You see, I wasn't always a powerful all knowing Magi. Time was, I was in a flashier line of work, involving tigers, rabbits, sawing women in half...in fact, that last one was why I switched jobs. Of course, I can't wear my magic hat now. But I'm sure that it will look smashing atop your new snowman! For the children!" Intermediate Dialogue (Scrappy Jhim) :Wow! Thank you! My brothers will think twice about ditching me in the middle of the city again, especially since they had to run back home. They heard that some Grentches and Humbugs are harassing Nebo Village. I'll bet with this snowman and Dwayna on our side, we could really put them on ice! Let's go to Nebo Village and teach those Grentchies a lesson! For the children!" Reward Dialogue (Joy): :to be added later Walkthrough None of these items will actually show up in your inventory, you just need to talk to the specific NPC to get them: *Vanguard Kyle has the 2 pieces of coal are in Ascalon City next to Symon the Scribe. *King Jalis has the pipe in Droknar's Forge. *Magi Malaquire has the hat in Lion's Arch. *Kill the Humbugs and Grentches (including Grentchus Magnus) in Nebo Village. Picking up Freezie is not required. Note: While from the context of the quest dialogue the order of obtaining items does not seem to matter, you have to obtain them in the prescribed order. This mission can be beaten without obtaining any of the items, however. If you are in a party that manages to complete the final portion of the quest, you will get full credit for the quest. This is a good way for characters who have not yet reached Droknar's Forge to earn a fairly easy 5,000 experience. Grentchus Magnus carries the Grenth's Balance Elite skill, which is normally not available before Dragon's Lair, so aspiring Necromancers may want to bring a Signet of Capture. Note When the last objective of this quest (kill Humbags and Grentchs) is active, the Avatar of Dwayna (NPC) in Nebo Terrace cannot be summoned even if the player's region has favor.